


Kinktober Swanqueen

by TransBoyWonder



Series: KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Day 2, Dirty Talk, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fishnets, Kink, Kinktober, Married Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Not Beta Read, Sex trade for freedom, Short Story, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Thigh Ride, Tongue use, Verbal Humiliation, Writing Prompt, alternative universe, october writing challenge, one shots, selling your body, thigh riding, unhealthy bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: SwanQueenKinktober prompted short stories
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953121
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Day 2 Thigh Ride

October Writing Prompts (Kinktober) 

Day 2: Thigh Riding

Aka a reason to put Regina in fishnets. 

* * *

Emma swore to herself as she sat in the cell in the enchanted forest. It was a tad humiliating to be improvised by your wife. Even if this was not the Regina she was married to. The queen did not know her. Nor did she know that the blonde had not had her blessing when taking this mission into the forest. 

In moments like this she remembered what it was like to be in prison. Seeing as how at the moment she was behind bars, wet, cold, and slightly pissed. If this hadn’t been a few of her fantasies, being in the clutches of her queen. 

But this was different, this was actual life and death.

A man in all black unlocked the gate and Emma didn’t budge. 

“Is it my turn already? Man when you buy a Disney fast pass they really want you to get the most out of it.” She chuckled, knowing she probably would not be laughing very soon. 

A bag was thrown over her head as Emma was brought down dim corridors. She knew they hadn’t gone outside. The stone wet floor under her bare feet suddenly became wood, the smell of something with rosemary. Emma deduced probably a kitchen not too far away. Then another few flights of steps and down a second one. As much as the blonde sheriff tried, she wasn’t going to remember which way she was walking. 

Then she was pushed into a wooden chair, an uncomfortable one at that. She knew immediately that Regina was in the room. The smell, the cool atmostpher that she exuded even as a mayor, not to mention the slight pull in her own gut where she felt magic. 

“Your majesty, I find the bag to be a bit off putting.” There was a low cackle but no response but nothing changed. 

“You are not from this realm, what is your name?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Besides I don’t wanna mess up whatever is going to happen. So let me lie.” Emma knew it was a ballsy move, she’d had time to think about it in the cell. 

“Surely a first name isn’t that important.” Regina teased, and Emma could smell the natural sweat on her skin. It reminded her of summers in Maine. A barbeque set up in her backyard, David trying to show Henry how to throw a baseball. Regina bringing out burgers and herself flipping them and burning the shit out of the once grass fed beef. It was all a bit bitter sweet at the moment. 

She felt something hard come down across the back of her head. But it wasn’t Regina. Perhaps the guard. Then she was being dragged from the chair and onto the floor. Pulled by her hair then tossed face first into the floor. 

“Damn.”

“Do not test me. My patience is thinning.”

“Your majesty, we meet again. I will not ruin your happiness. If you need to test my allegiance to you I’ll do it. But for the sake of the moment, please leave me back to my mission.” Suddenly Emma felt a toe of a leather high heel press against her cheek harder into the floor. She felt as though her head might explode from the pressure, if her jaw didn’t first. 

Then the release of the shoe and the pulling of the bag off her. Emma was shocked to see that the two of them were now alone. Only to see a very sexy Evil Queen, who was anything but bored it seemed by the blonde. Her leather corset clung to her boobs like a wet piece of paper. Where her legs had thin fishnet with calf high leather boots and a thin high heel. It was a sight to be sure. The purple thread woven into the corset. 

The room was dingy, probably some kind of interrogation room. It was dark except for a thrown wooden chair and Emma had to stay on the floor. 

“A test you say?” 

“Yes, a test of allegiance.”

“You say you know me in the future?”

“I can’t say more.”

“You speak strangely, but you are a pretty thing. Tell me where you got the ring.” Emma pulled her hand too slow. Regina leant down and collected the hand and held it up. “It is King Henry, my father's ring. He passed some time ago, I have this very ring upstairs. It is not a fake, which leads me to believe that you are either a thief in the future….Or.” 

Regina looked angry, but at war with herself. As her tongue played over her own teeth. Emma tried not to back down. Regina dropped the hand as if the very idea of continuing to hold the warm flesh of the girls hand was disgusting. But Emma guessed that wasn’t true at all. 

“Or?”

“It seems a test is in order.” The question was avoided. 

“I won’t kill anyone.” Emma stated, her jaw clenching at the memory of Cruella.

“My, my, it seems as though you wanted to say ‘again.’ Perhaps that would be a more enlightening exercise.” Whatever the sheriffs face flashed it was enough for Regina to laugh a full evil cackle. 

“Tell me young thing, do you bed mistresses or masters in your land?” Emma gulped, feeling her own arousal shoot through the roof. She wondered if that was a joke about her being a bottom. But either way she took it in stride. 

“i ...Um…. bedded both, your highness.”

“Do you bed your queen? Oh, what am I saying. I would never let a pretty little naïve thing like you touch the likes of me. Not without a fair amount of groveling.” She flicked her hand in the air. Earning the desired effect from the blonde, who tried not to grow angry. Not seeing the game she was playing. 

“Groveling?” She asked instead. 

“Oh, how quaint. You enjoy being spoken to like a slave girl. A common women of the night.”

“Regina….” Emma forgot herself then, all she saw were the warm chocolate eyes of her wife in a scene. The reminder of leather and lace in the bedroom was wicked. 

Just like that the moment was gone and back was the ‘Evil’ that shook villages. The heel placed on the women's shoulder, digging into her collar bone. 

“You do not get to speak to me on a first name basis. If I do not know your name then you shall not say mine. It is to be your majesty. I may not know what we are to each other in your land. But I know from your eyes that you are not my handmaiden.” Emma shook her head but tried not to grow more aroused as Regina laid back in her chair and widened her legs. This was unlady-like and something Regina only did when she was about to straddle her sheriffs face. The heel still pressed into her shoulder. 

“Your majesty, I will do what I need to do to be released and brought back to my time. What can I do. I need to do this….uh…. s..swiftly.” She tried to use some more renaissance words but it died on her tongue and sounded jumbled. 

“What makes you think that I’ll let you go? The _ Evil _ Queen allowing her prisoner to escape? What will my subjects say?” The women in leather snarled at the word evil. Emma didn’t really know what to say to that, but she found her footing in the mental scramble quickly. 

“I’ll trade you something. Tell them that I gave you a bit of information.” The heel was removed from her now. Placed on the blondes covered thigh. 

“And what would you give me. You will not tell me about our future selves or what we are in this next life. So information is off the table. What is it then?”

“Um….Well I know something that you like, other you I mean. You have a….Well a kinda….” Regina grew bored and rolled her eyes. In the way she did when Emma would make a joke that she decided she wouldn’t laugh at. No matter how funny she really found it. Then the mayor would touch her bicep and Emma would swoon. 

“Out with it.”

“You are a bit of a sadist…”

“Oh..” Regina’s mouth perfectly shaped dark lipstick formed into a perfect ‘o’ in surprise. 

“Yeah, we are very acquainted, arlight. I know you like giving pain, but I am not consenting to that. If I come back with wounds….well I’ll have to explain.” A flash of irritation or perhaps even some jealousy crossed the queen. But Emma remembered the marks her body had taken the first time she’d bottomed for the mayor. She couldn’t imagine what the queen would do if given the urge. 

“What makes you thi-” A black curl of hair fell from Regina’s tight bun. 

“You won’t push me, you know that somehow I’m important in the future.”

“If that ring is anything to go by, very important.” Emma wondered as she watched Regina study her, although her eyes ghosted over. Not really all that present. But the sentence was meant to be calculating, however a small bit of hope seemed to spark behind her eyes. The blonde saw that spark ignite the first time she’d kissed the brunette. She’d seen it bloom into flames when she’d said ‘I love you’ and a firestorm erupted on their wedding night. 

So this spark of hope was not foreign. 

“So I am offering a different kind of sadistic pleasure.” Emma continued, which brought the sharp jaw back to attention. Now staring at her like a dangerous animal. 

“What kind of pleasure.”

“Humiliation.” Regina’s tongue seeked out to lick her dry lips subconsciously, just the sight of that tongue made Emma’s thighs clench. She put two hands onto the floor and pushed herself up. Seeing if her body language would be allowed. 

“On what parameters?”

“I’ll tell you to stop.”

“No.”

“I know you, you won’t do something gross to me.”

“You don’t know  _ me. _ Whoever  _ she  _ is she’s not  _ me. _ ” The queen chastised coming to push herself at the edge of the seat. Her eyes ignited and Emma tried to realize what she’d done wrong. Then the light clicked in her head. 

“You don’t like that I trust you.”

“Trust is for animals and children.” A disgusted snarl played on her lips. 

“I trust you not to irrevocably break me. When you do break me, you’ll put me back together again.” She said the last part slowly, eyeing the queen. Who seemed even more intrigued. 

“I do not build, only break things down.”

“We’ll see, how about that? Let’s agree to disagree.” Emma knew that the queen didn’t know how to do that. Just as her realms Regina and herself had trouble with the concept. 

“Stand.” Emma slowly did, her feet were sore and a bit bloody but she did as she was told. Now raising slightly above the quen. Who stood quickly and circled the sheriff like a predator. 

“Strip.” Emma didn’t hesitate, the queen may not have seen her before. But she was confident in her body, and Regina had seen her. Had not been shy about enjoying the many attributes of  _ La-Swan _ . 

The younger woman threw her clothes to the floor not caring much about what happened to them at this moment. A calculated humm came from behind her. 

“How I would enjoy scorching that skin.” Emma did not repress the small shiver at the words. She’d never heard Regina comment on wanting to ‘brand’ her. 

“Your majesty?” She tried to turn around only to feel a hand come to touch her shoulder to keep her eyes to the front. Then the hand was gone. 

“A deal is a deal, my spoils will once again be enjoyed by another.” Emma wanted to argue that the other person was actually herself in just a pencil skirt instead of leather. 

“Rub yourself.” Emma slowly moved her hand down to her mound. The patch of rough blonde hair scratched against her palm as she let her fingers come to the top of the hooded clit. Making small circles like she’d always done. Not too much contact but enough to make herself squirm. She was a bit disgusted with how wet she already was. The sound carrying through the room. It wasn’t the wettest she’d ever gotten from Regina. But it certainly was wetter then she’d ever been from Neal. 

“Whatever you are thinking about, stop. When you are here with me, you’ll not think of another.” Emma bit her lip but listened. “Bend over, I want to see you. I can hear your sopping cunt making ungodly noises from here.” Emma blushed but bent over and continued to circle her clit. 

“Who taught you to touch yourself like a whore?”

“Fuck…..Um, no one.”

“Surely that ring isn’t from no one. You belong to me, do you not?”

“Yes, I guess so.” She thought of mentioning that technically love wasn’t about being owned. But she couldn’t ignore the ring or the need to be possessed. 

“Oh, you disgrace your last name by such blatant lies. You belong to me, in any timeline. So then, no lies. What age did you first touch your pretty pink cunt.” Regina asked this time with more force, not touching her prize. 

“Twelve, I started rubbing against my bedding. My queen, please come closer.” Regina didn’t though, she took a step back, her heels slicking against the floor. 

“You do not get to ask things of me. You will beg like the commoner you are. I am a queen, and a refined member of the world. You may hold the ring, but as I do not know your name. You will be treated like a queen's handmaiden. Not even a betrothed. Simply a warm body in which I enjoy watching being tortured so. Squirm for me girl.” Regina added and Emma circled her hole before pressing down on her clit and her head flew backwards and she moaned a bit, before biting her lip.

Quickly Regina walked over and let her foot kick the inside of the blondes. Pulling her legs further apart. 

“Do not hold back your moans on my account. I own you, I own your moans. So by all means, let the guard boy at the door know what is happening to you. Let the other prisoners and all my staff know what happens when you sell your soul to the devil.” Emma wanted to argue about her being the villain. But Regina’s nails pushed in as she grabbed the blondes ass cheeks. 

“Stop.” Emma got commanded, she did, panting lightly. She could have orgasmed, she never had needed much in front of Regina to cum. 

The woman sat down on her unpractical throne. 

“Rut against me.” 

“What?”

“Ride my thigh like you mean it.” Emma blushed but got up from her seat and walked over to the older women. Who did not move, but instead waited and watched like a calculated school teacher. 

“Your majesty?” 

“Your allegiance, I will take through an orgasm. But you’ll have to mean it, I’ll know.” Emma couldn’t hide her smirk, Regina always knew. She was a nympho like the blonde herself. 

Emma reached forward and put her hands on the wooden arm rests, eyes flicking down to the bare thigh just for a moment. Regina’s gaze watched hers studying. Before letting one leg fall to the outside of her left leg. Her thigh opening up before the evil queen took her perfectly sharp red fingernail and trailed it into the inside of her prize. Her dark eyes even darker now. Pupils now blown, and a satisfied looking crossing her face. She let one finger brush over the pin clit, her nail just barley tracing over her clit. Emma’s eyes shut at the intense feeling, a bit of pain in her aroused state was heavenly. 

“F..f..fuucckk.” She cursed feeling the muscles in her thigh strain from her own satisfied shiver. The finger now retreated into the elegant queens mouth. She licked her lips mischievously and smirked at her lover. 

“Be a good wife.” She teased and put her hand down on Emma’s bare-hip. Goosebumps erupting from the feeling of her sharp nails. The hand trailed up her side and it was already too much stimuli. 

Emma really wanted to say ‘ _ hey I’m your wife, if you could remember that before you humiliate me beyond repair.’ _

“Ride my thigh.” Emma was guided down and felt her wet pussy lay down on the sexy thigh. The fishnets had the most perfect material to rub against her clit. Green eyes flashed with magic but the queen did not comment. Just letting both her hands fall onto the naked hips as she gave Emma less than a second to get used to her warm thigh. Before she used her hands to push Emma to ride her thighs. The wetness that she’d sampled now brushing up and down her thigh. 

The Sheriff knew that the fishnets were ruined now, her arousal making slick slapping noises as she ran herself up and down the women's thighs. 

Regina grinned mischievously, having decided upon an evil plan.

Pushing Emma off her thigh quickly, the blonde hit the floor and her back hurt as she winced a bit feeling the cold floor. 

“Your majesty?” She said through gritted teeth. Feeling pain shoot through her ass and lower back. Meanwhile her brain screamed; ‘ _ What the hell?!’ _

“Kiss my shoe, slut.” Raising her nose just a tad enough to show an air of aristocratic demeanor. Emma bit the inside of her cheek holding back her sass. She got onto her knees and put her head down to the leather high heeled shoe. Raising her eyes so that she looked into the eyes of her wife the whole time. 

Bending down and kissing the point of the shoe. 

“Again.” Emma put her hand on the back of her heel and kissed the inside of her shoe. Then trailed her lips up and down the shoe. Hating herself and her wife, the two of them would be having a conversation when she got home. About how ridiculous this whole thing fucking was. 

“Higher.” Emma kissed up her calf. The smell of leather heating up her cheeks. The feeling of the material bruised her lips as she worked her lips up the thin calf. 

Regina widened her legs and Emma could smell her arousal, leaning in and kissing the end of the boot where warmth of the latina’s skin was heavenly. Emma’s nose brushing against the crease of her thigh, fishnets scratching her skin, where she could smell sweat and cinnamon. 

The defiance was met with a small gasp and the queen stilled. Emma took that, and bit down on her own courage. She pushed forward and started to kiss up the tan thighs less than five inches away from her goal. When...Fingers found her hair and pulled her head back. She let out a small sound of surprise but Regina did not slap her like her wife would a moment of defiance. 

_ ‘No physical pain’ _ The reminder echoed in the room. 

  
  


“I did not give you such permission.” Regina was evidently not going to come undone in front of her prisoner, ring or not. 

“Please my queen, let me taste.” Emma asked, keeping her eyes closed as pain shot through her scalp. She didn’t want it to be a sign of submissive act, her pain, or the lack of eye contact. 

Regina’s arousal always shot up at home when 

“No my fair handmaiden, now lick the tops of my thighs, where _ you _ made such a mess.” Regina did not let go of her hair as she pushed Emma’s head down. Her salivating mouth opened as the tip of her tongue started to collect the moisture off the fishnets. 

“No not like that, you have no self respect in front of your queen. You are being used. Flatten your dirty tongue and collect the embarrassment you left on my thigh.” Regina smiled, and in that moment Emma knew she wouldn’t be going home anytime soon. 

She was being played. 


	2. Day-6 Werewolf+Outdoors+Breeding kink

This is a little bit like my other series but it was a werewolf prompt so I had to. 

Day 6

  
  
  


* * *

**_A Bite in the Woods_ **

Emma drug her body out of her flipped bug. Broken glass scratching her hands. Something had gotten her something big. She’d hit an animal but she wasn’t sure what it was. It had come to Storybrooke and Regina and Emma were trying to stop it. Always it seemed, they were trying to stop something. 

Emma had warned the beats, shot at it, and then hit it with a freaking car. But instead of seeming to save the town, she’d fucked up her car. 

Now she was in the middle of the woods and snow started to fall. Pulling at her sweatshirt she looked down to see blood drenching her stomach and chest. A big gashes in her abdomen. The goddamn thing had bitten her.  _ How fuckin rude _ , she thought to herself. Getting up to find the sound of someone screaming. Running forward she could hear the voice clearer. 

**_Regina._ **

“Regina!” Emma called out running the direction pulling out her glock and turning the safety off. The ice under her feet slowly turned. She screamed her girlfriends name and received nothing in return but silence. 

“Come on babe, say something. REGINA!” A flash of light shuddered around the left of her line of sight. Running in the direction and her stomach shot through with pain. 

A big hairy beast was over the side of Regina and Emma took her gun out and shot it four times. Blood spurted from the top of it’s back. Hair and chuckles of muscle splattering into the snow. It moved off Regina and came barreling into her. 

“EMMA!” She heard but the feeling of her ribs crunching as the giant animal slammed her into the dirty. 

“Fuck.” She whimpered and took the gun to the left breast of the thing. It wasn’t enough, its dog-like mouth chomped at the air near her throat. “Stupid werewolf, fucking halloween peice of shit.” She cursed and grabbed at the knife at her ankle as she tried to hold his neck away. Only to feel a claw go into her chest. It hurt like hell and she was convinced she was going to die. There was a lot of blood. 

“GET. OFF. YOU. FUCKIN. TEENWOLF. SHIT.” She yelled as she tried to scramble for her knife. 

Then he exploded and Emma stared up to see Regina slanted over holding her bloody side. 

“Emma.” She whispered and limped over to her girlfriend. Emma tried to smile but it faltered and the once queen kneeled to the ground and rolled over grabbing her love's hand. Their fingers covered in blood and dirt. 

“Are we gonna die?” Emma asked, surprised that the woman with magic wasn’t healing them, or instructing her to. She suddenly felt very cold. Wanting to move over to Regina but not having the energy. 

“Give it a minute, we’ll feel better. Or we’ll die, either way I need a minute.” She sassed and the blonde chuckled, then groaned it hurt like hell. The brunette closed her eyes and tried to breathe in through her mouth and out through her nose, pushing away the pain. 

“I suppose Henry can stay with my parents then?” Regina’ opened one eye and her eyebrows arched down hard. 

“That is so not funny.”

“You’re the one who’s ok with us dying on the forest floor.” Regina closed her eyes again and groaned before squeezing her eyes shut as if fighting off a feeling. Emma rubbed her thumb over the brunette's knuckle. 

“I’ll never be ok with the thought of you dying.” It was the truth and it burned both of their throats. 

“How long shall we have our floor date?” The sheriff teased using an old renaissance voice, lightening the mood between both of them. Regina would never admit it but times like these it made stress and hard words easier. Those dumb jokes, that she porfeusely told everyone she disdained. But that was the beautiful thing about being with Emma. She didn’t listen to the words that Regina said but the actions she gave. 

“Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“Somethings happening.” Emma started to feel her body growing hotter. Like clothes were uncomfortable. Letting go of her girlfriend's hand who tried to protest. 

“You just got attacked by a werewolf, you are slow on the uptake sheriff.” Regina answered but turned and saw Emma’s usually green eyes now with a hint of yellow. 

“Emma, look at me…. Can you hear me?” Emma listened intensely but didn’t know how to stop the feeling. It was growing in her stomach. Blinking a few times her eyes turned back to their original color. 

“Fuck, is it weird to say I’m hungry and horny?”

“What else is new?” Regina said, but sat up and took off her blazer to put on the bloody side of Emma. But she noticed the wounds were already healing. 

“Regina, is it weird to ask you to fuck me right now?” The queen shook her head but got in between Emma’s legs to inspect the big gash that was in her abdomen. Not meeting her eyes. 

“Anyone could come see us, sheriff.”  **_‘So?’_ ** a voice growled in her, she jumped a bit. But Emma was writhing now, unaware.  **_She needs us, stake your claim._ **

“I thought that was a kink for you...fuck. Oh shit it kinda hurts.” Regina’s heart sped up. 

“Where does it hurt?” The adopted mother's worried face was now on full display. The one she’d give Henry when he was ill or….kidnapped. 

“It’s hot, are you hot?”

“We are outside, and it is snowing.” But then Regina felt it, the heat. The warmth that was radiating off the both of them. Taking off her blouse and being left in a tank top she eyed Emma’s sweater. She needed to get rid of the clothing. Not sure why.  **_Rut, omega, mate, that’s why._ **

“Take it  **off** .” Regina commanded and Emma compiled but her shoulder was in pain so the older woman tore the material shocking them both a bit at her strength. Blood oozed a bit out of the wound. Regina thought of fixing it but stopped herself. It would heal soon?  **_Yes._ **

“We should probably talk about this. We’re not human anymore are we?” The blonde commented putting her warm hands on Regina’s bare shoulder. Where she was currently healing at a strange rate. 

“No we aren’t.”

“Are we about to enter some weird alternative universe?’ Emma watched as Regina’s eyes turned a sparkling purple color and clouded over. It didn’t look like her magic, not even a little. 

“I am losing my mind, I’ll need to be inside of you soon.” It was Regina saying it, but the blonde could tell the needy voice was that of her intensely aroused girlfriend. 

“It’s not because….I’m the only one here is it…” Regina cringed, Emma the forever orphaned girl. She wasn’t worried about being transported, killed, or turned into a beast. No, she was worried that Regina was only going to have sex with her in this moment because there wasn’t a better option. 

“We wouldn’t be both having this effect on each other if we weren’t...meant….for each other.” It sounded cringey and uncomfortable. But it was the truth and Regina was trying to be as honest as possible with Emma in this relationship. “You know I’ll choose you in any universe in any land, you know that don’t you?”  **_She needs to know that._ ** Regina tried to shush the voice in her head. 

“Ok, can you fix us after this?” Emma said pulling her eyes from her girlfriends. Not ready for this amount of vulnerability and for the brunette to be practically vagina to vagina in the woods. 

“Are you on birth control?” Regina asked, feeling something straining in her slacks. 

“No, I’m in a lesbian relationship.”

“Emma…” she groaned knowing it wasn’t the blondes fault. “Hopefully my infertility spans into wolf.” Emma’s eyes bulged as she realized what the woman was really saying. 

“You can’t...I mean…” The brunette decided to take the more obtuse women and break her from the trance, her lips muttering impossibilities. Grabbing the pale hand and putting it on her growing erection. 

“Fuck...ok that’s actually kinda hot.” Emma’s hand stroked the shaft and Regina bit her lip to keep from moaning embarrassingly. Then her girlfriend cupped her knock and balls and smirked. 

“What is that?”

“Miss Swan!”

“Don’t ‘Miss Swan’ me! You love using the strap-on on me! What’s the difference?” Emma asked a voice in her own head taking over any responsible thoughts. 

“I’d say you’ll notice in about nine months what the difference is.” She answered trying to move back but finding her brain unable to make her body move. The head radiating from the omega was intoxicating. 

“Can you just...pull out?” Regina wanted to comment on how her contraception method made a whole lot of sense now. Seeing as how Henry’s birth was probably the pull out method. Gritting her teeth, Neal should count himself lucky he was in the ground right now. 

“That’s not how this works. I’ll need to…..inflate inside of you...” The truth rule was so hard in these moments. Especially when Emma grabbed her dick again and looked at it like Hermione Granger might look at a book. Damn those stupid wizard books Henry made her read all of them.

“Oh man, like a dog?” Emma asked but didn’t seem grossed out but more curious. Letting her finger trail up and down the crease of the shaft in her slacks. 

“Must you?” She said, shuddering.

“I’m sorry but this is all a bit new to me. Ruby didn’t exactly have a giant wolf dick.” Emma didn’t see what happened until she was being pinned. 

Regina growled at that and put her hand possesively over the blondes mouth. But quickly uncovered it, realizing what she’d done. But didn’t get off, her erection now feeling the warmth of Emma’s thigh. 

“Please don’t talk about her while I’m...My wolf..whatever alpha thing does not enjoy that.” She explained putting her forehead down to hide her face. 

“Oh man you can hear it too?”

“Is yours getting louder?”

“Yes….we both don’t…”

“Don’t what?” Panic shot through Regina at the idea that Emma was saying she didn’t want to have sex with her. The hormone surge that she was about to feel would soon not give either of them consent. 

“Doesn’t mind the idea of being….I think the term it’s using is...breeded?” Regina felt the hair on her neck go up. That was hot, that was so sexy.  **_Mount her._ ** It gritted in the back of her mind. 

“Emma please be careful with the vocabulary you use right now. I’m working very hard to keep my wits here.”

“I would say I’m sorry but….”

“You’re not.”

“No not really.”

“So I have your permission to…”

“Fill me up with your seed and make me have our children, yeah you got it boss.” Emma said, wrapping her legs around the older womens hips and pulling her closer. Making Regina’s erection strain and twitch.  **_Pups, our pups, more of our pups._ **

“Jesus Emma, you’re gonna give me a coronary. I’m trying to make sure-” Emma kissed her girlfriend hard. 

“I suppose we should get married.” She said, pulling back. Thinking of her last pregnancy. 

“Is that your idea of a proposal?”

“I’ll buy you a cock ring, how about that Lassie?” She barked playfully and Regina wished she could glare harder. 

“Don’t you dare!” Emma kicked off her boots and let her wool socked foot rub against the woman's covered calf seductively. Tiling her head back then to the side as if pondering something important. Suddenly Regina couldn’t remember why she’d been upset. That damn foot was soothing her deliciously. 

“I always thought you were more cat-like. But you are about to..what’s the word? Knot me?” Emma’s temperature shot up as she said it and Regina shuddered and pulled at Emma’s jeans. Trying to not simply rip them to shreds, like her jacket. The jeans were thrown over her shoulder, without a care. 

“EMMA? REGINA?” They heard Snow shout and Regina shot up grabbing her girlfriends hand and pulling her up. Their clothes left on the floor of the forest. Emma was dragged through the forest as the two ran. Emma with no jeans on and no shoes now. 

Regina found the flipped yellow bug and brought Emma to the left and started to drag her that way. Their wounds didn’t hurt anymore, not even a little. It should have worried Emma, but Regina knew exactly what they had contracted. 

She’d need to grow wolfsbane immediately, knowing that she didn’t possess the plant. 

“Why are we running? Shouldn’t we go tell them we’re ok?” Regina motioned for Emma’s naked thighs and her erection, with an as if look. Then added when the realization dawned on the sheriff.

“ _ And, _ if my...brain...wolf...whatever sees Ruby or anyone you aren’t related to I might see them as a threat them. Hurt them or god forbid try to mark my territory. No, no I will not pounce on the town waitress!”

“Pounce, territory?”

“This really isn’t the time to dwell on my jealousy.”

“It’s just sweet is all. No ones ever threatened someone's life for me….I need to get my priorities in order.” That made her far too giddy. 

“Your taste of men suddenly makes too much sense.” Regina ran them to a tree, neither out of breath, another thing to notice. 

Then pushed Emma between herself and the tree. When she couldn't hear them walking over she pushed down the zipper of her slacks and saw a very dark red shaft. 

“We should probably not be making noise…” But Emma’s statement did not reach her face, or when she licked her dry lips. 

Regina’s body was moving against her and she was getting hornier at their closeness again. 

The mayor looked at her dick. It looked angry, not like porno angry. But like she’d neglected it too long. Moving Emma’s underwear even in the icy cold she found that she was seeping through the fabric. 

“I remember the last time you got this wet.” Regina huffed a bit of sarcasm a bit of pride. She’d taken pride in being the best lay in her girlfriend's life, and vice versa. So they had sex a lot, very often too. On perhaps too many places and too many surfaces. 

“I’ve never been this wet babe.” Regina didn’t comment on the nickname like she used to.  **_Mate._ ** She ignored that nickname as well. 

“No, this is omega arousal. It’s going to make it easier to….” She pushed the underwear and the cold air made Emma shudder. The older woman's wolf pushed her forward and she nestled into the blonde's neck. Smelling and kissing the skin there. Before pushing into her, just the tip. And it made Emma pant grabbing onto the tree, her nails digging into the wood. It should have burned but she needed something to hold onto. 

“Inside, Regina go all the way in.” Regina shook her head, she didn’t want to hurt Emma. She hadn’t even fingered her first, this was too fast. 

“God damn it babe, I’ll withold sex if you don’t listen to me right now.” Regina knew that was a lie, neither could do that. Nor did they give ultimatums. It was another rule they had set. But she also wasn’t willing to risk the possibility. Pushing a few inches into the wet hot heat. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Oh Emma…” Regina didn’t curse but when she did Emma always grew wetter. Just like right now. Where her hips bucked back but the older woman saw it coming and moved her hips to keep herself from sliding too far in. They both sighed at the slight friction of their movements. 

“Alphaa….” She growled and neither dwelled on how she knew that term. 

“Emma, I’m going to inch more inside now.”

“Please, please and bite me. I don’t know why, just bite me….It keeps saying mate?” Regina groaned and agreed. Emma’s wolf and Regina’s were begging to be bonded and the older woman wasn’t about to ignore the call. 

“Easy my darling.” She husked out her dick twitched and she knew this wouldn’t last long. Pushing in slowly and wrapping her arms securely around Emma so she wouldn’t get any ideas. The girth burned Emma’s walls but she stayed still and whimpered at the feeling. 

“God that’s so good.” Regina wanted to ask if anyone had ever filled her like this, but bit her tongue. She couldn’t stand if that wasn’t her. 

“Gina, I’m ready.” Regina couldn’t hold back after that placing one hand possessively onto her omega’s stomach she started to rut, her hips finding rhythm of their own. She was going too fast, normally with a strap on. She'd prepare Emma, and then start slow. She was ramming and Emma’s chest was pushed against the tree, scratching her. But Emma didn’t seem to mind. At least not by the sounds escaping her throat. 

“Oh fucking shit, keep going. Oh god damn it.” The blonde cursed and found her own clit. Only to have it shoo’ed away. Regina’s hand left the comfort of the warm muscular stomach and started to roll the clit teasingly between her fingers. Feeling it elongate and harder, poking out from the pretty pink hood. The vein next to her sex pumping. Adrenaline spiking in both of them. 

Regina’s hips slapped hard against Emma and the sound started to travel through the forest. Neither cared anymore. They didn’t care if the pope and the queen walked hand in hand with the easter bunny and found them fucking like dogs in the forest. 

“You feel like heaven. Maybe I won’t turn us back. I’d love to fill you up every night Emma Swan.” Regina said to the woman she love’s ear. Nipping at her playfully before she heard an animalistic noise. 

“Do it, don’t turn us back. I want your babies Regina.” The older woman didn’t have a lie detector but knew when Emma was lying from the sound of her voice. That was the truth. That spurred her arm and she began to pant.

“Is that true my darling? Do you like being used like this? Owned like this?” That made Emma gush with wetness. 

“Regina I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that.” Regina tightened her hold of her girlfriend's shoulder and her hips continued to rut. Hard and deep, feeling a bit of the woman's cervix as she hit. Most of the women Regina had been with liked it rough. But Emma had a pain tolerance, and enjoyed her cervix being hit. That toe curling grip onto the bedpost was her favorite kind of pain. 

Regina smiled and licked the neck in front of her. 

“Emma are you sure?” She asked, keeping the little resolve she had left. The queen didn’t know what she’d do if the blonde said no. 

“Do it, fuck please do it.” Emma keened and 

“Who is doing this?”

“My queen, fuck Regina don’t make me wait any longer.” Regina leaned in and inhaled the smell of her girlfriend and then-

A noise came from the bushes. 


	3. Day - 26 voyeurism +  Potions + Panties

Hints at Anal sex and then stops! Super short! 

* * *

Emma’s hand was firmly clasped in Regina’s as they walked in the park and watched the sun go down past the sail boats that drifted on the water. 

Regina let out a happy sigh and let her thumb brush over her wife's. 

“Well Mrs. Mills.” Emma teased her breath coming out in a cloud of smoke in the cool air. 

“Yes Mrs. Mills?” Regina quipped back a hint of mischief playing at the smirk of her lips. 

“I finished the budget report today.” Her wife hummed as if uninterested in the task. 

“I’m sure your boss will be very happy. It is in your best interest to help the town and thus the Mayor of the town.” Regina let go of the hand for a moment to pick up a leaf that had fallen. Emma’s grin didn’t deter. This was her favorite time of year, not when it was snowing. But when it was just starting to get cool. People were less likely when she was a child to notice her. Kinda like spring break. But now it was silent on the streets. She didn’t say anything but her wife noticed the reflective glance she was giving the trees. Seeing a twinge of sadness she realized she needed to break the line of thought. 

  
  


“You think that gives you a sort of reward?” Emma’s eyes turned and she gave an adoring gaze back to her wife. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe lasagna or an apple pie wouldn’t hurt.”

“I see, you wish our marriage to be about  _ bribery _ .” It was said sternly but Emma knew it was a front for teasing nature and sarcastic tendencies they flirted with. 

“Well I do bribe you with sex sometimes.” Regina’s eyes flared and she seemed to suddenly have a great idea. 

“Is that so?” She said, as if this was the first she’d ever heard of such a thing. 

“Wait.” Emma stopped and Regina now rolled her eyes childishly at her wife. Coming over to wrap her arm around her middle. 

“Do you hear a hobgoblin in the woods?” She then saw the wheels turning in her sheriff and realized she wasn’t kidding. She turned around to check her partners back. 

“You hear that?” A high pitch whine came out from not far away. 

“An animal?” Regina inquisitively whispered. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Emma unbuttoned her holster and kept her hand on her gun as they walked towards the noise. Always the couple in the town that seemed to need to walk towards danger. 

They heard rustling of leaves and then more groaning. Emma put her hand on Regina’s arm and they stopped. About half a football field away from the source. 

“Are they?”

“Yup.” Emma answered and turned to leave only to be stopped by a hand. 

“Where are you going?”

“Away from the people fucking in the woods.” She stage whispered irritated at the very idea of staying. 

“Sheriff, shouldn’t you arrest them for indecent exposure or...something?” Regina’s voice lost it’s authority at the end. 

“I don’t want to. I would rather us leave and pretend it never happened. They aren’t hurting anybody. Besides it’s not like anyone else was around.” Regina’s eyebrows shot up at that in surprise. 

“ _ We _ are around!”

“Well It doesn’t bother me.”

“Your  _ pink _ cheeks say otherwise.” Regina brushed the back of her finger against the darkening cheeks of her wife. 

“I am not blushing! It’s cold out here and, ya know what! Fine you want me to go arrest them while their pants are down that's fine!” Emma pushed away the hand on her warm skin, then raised her arms above her head in anguish. 

“But the next time you wanna fuck in the patrol car I’m gonna remind you of this!” She took out her cuffs and pointed her finger at her wife. Regina didn’t like this as much, changing her tune quickly. She grabbed her wife's arm and took the handcuffs. 

“What are you doing?” Emma’s panic rose in her voice. 

“You don’t wanna arrest them, Sheriff. That’s fine, I still  _ owe  _ you.” It was said deliciously with her velvety voice. Emma realized too late what was happening. Her hands were collapsed in front of her instead of behind. Then cuffed as the metal clicked she panicked even more. 

“Regina…”

“You can tell me to stop Sheriff Mills.” Her dark eyes clocked the green ones to test how she felt about the handcuffs. Being imprisoned can ruin things like this for some people. Emma didn’t say anything just looked at her calculatlating how much of a risk they were taking. 

“I’m taking your lack of vocalization as consent unless you say otherwise.” Regina took out a small vile she had been holding. She had indeed known about the budget report. 

“What’s that?”

The people across the way moaned in ecstasy. 

“A magical gift.”

Emma laughed and turned to see the two had switched positions. 

“Does this get you off?” She tentatively questioned directing the question pointedly. Regina put her bare palm on the pink cheek. 

“No, you get me off. This is just ambiance.” She winked and bit her bottom lip subconsciously. 

“Didn’t take you for a voyeur. But you are kinky.” She nodded her consent and Regina uncorked the vile. Emma tipped her head back and swallowed the orange liquid without a second thought. Her wife looked delighted by the trust. 

“Didn’t your father ever tell you not to swallow witches' potions?” Regina shook her head and cackled before unbuttoning her skinny jeans and pulling them down as far as her knees. Then she saw she’d gone commando. 

“Ah, no panties. Did you hope I would take you in the woods?” She teased her fingers quickly finding the woman she loves’ clit. Swiping twice before pressing down harder and she cried out. 

“Oh my, do you want to see who can be louder?” Regina added leaning in and kissing the neck she loved to bite in the throws of love so goddamn much. 

“Regina…..” She moaned, wanting to say something about how they should be as quiet as possible. But her wife put a hand on her mouth to muzzle her crys. 

“Now I’m afraid, young princess, you are at a witches mercy.” She played biting down hard on her shoulder enough to leave a large bruise. Emma shouted but was turned to stare at the two people fucking. They didn’t even seem to notice them. She licked the fingers and Regina seemed to like that and she put two fingers in her mouth to suck. 

Then Emma’s body went rigid as she felt the potion work. 

“Not what my darling was expecting was it?” 

The sheriffs started to relax, as she also felt the cool lube being applied magically it seemed. But it was the potion, making her more able to take it in the ass. She felt her walls stretch deliciously. 

“Oh my dear.” Emma’s knees buckled as she felt herself growing wet in both holes. Knowing she was about to be pounded in the middle of the woods. Regina was gonna fuck her in front of these people in her ass. 

  
  



	4. Day 31 -  Pussy Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so burnt out. This is the last day of this challenge. I'll probably come back and rewrite it. But for now, teh final entry! 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!!

The evil queen cackled mischievously as Emma spread her legs wider.

The queen had been split from Regina for six months. She’d started dating Emma about three weeks into this endeavor. Regina hated it, and the new and improved queen had left her hair long. Turned to leather and the name Roni. 

“Squeal for me good girl.” Emma whimpered and kept her legs open with the rope spreader bar. Roni had found BDSM websites and gone a bit haywire. She’d bought whips and nipples clamps. Emma tried to find it in herself to be mad at her girlfriend, but moments like this it was hard to find a reason why she’d be upset. 

The rope spreader bar was taught and made it impossible for her to close her legs. She had her hands clasped above her head as Roni got to punish her. 

“Why are we doing this again my princess?”

“Because I didn’t eat yesterday.”

A slap came down across her thighs and the blonde hissed at the contact. 

“What else babygirl?”

“I didn’t tell you….” Emma bit her lip. She thought of the bar downstairs. Roni and Regina’s split had taken work, and legal paperwork as well. Regina got Storybrooke, and Emma and Roni got the bar. 

But Regina still checked in on Emma regularly. Not believing that she could be truly happy with her alter ego. 

“Didn’t tell me what?”

“I didn’t tell you that I got hurt.” Emma had run into a burning building and coughed up gunk for the next twenty four hours. Roni had worked a double at the bar and not known what had happened until she heard it on the news. 

Slap, the noise surrounded them both as Regina hit her thighs again. Leaving angry red handprints. 

“Emma Swan, you tell me the whole truth.” The curls around the latin womans face bounced when she was upset

“I went into trouble. I didn’t have any regards for my personal safety.” A small tear fell as Emma looked over the witches shoulder. Roni grabbed her chin and brought her back to the present. 

“Where did my Swan go?”

“I really scared you?”

“Yes, you really really did.”

“I…”

“I know dear. But I will remind you that you can stop this at any time.” Emma shook her head quickly. She didn’t ever want that. 

“No.” Roni studied her face and body language before giving one nod and speaking her truth. She always was afraid it would be too much for the blonde. Who had already mentally been destroyed in her childhood. 

“Just as long as you know that after it. All is forgiven and I don’t hold a grudge. I’m not them. I love you. I won’t turn you away.” Emma nodded but felt the burn in her chest at the words. Roni watched her carefully. 

“Hurt me?”

“Yes my princess.” Roni spread her vagina lips and flicked her clit three times. Emma felt pain shoot through her body. 

“Princess, what do we do next time?”

“Remember I matter too.”

“Good girl.”

Regina switched back from hitting her thighs and flicking her clit. 

“Are you ready for your punishment?” She said after what felt like the hundredth flick. Emma shot her a scared look. Thinking that was the punishment. 

Roni came down on her vagina and spanked her clit and pussy whole. It sent jolts through her. But she found herself getting wetter at the anticipation of the next hit. 

“My princess.” Roni said letting her fingers massage the spot that drove Emma crazy.


End file.
